


On The Musing Of Modern Fairy Tales

by TariSilmarwen



Series: Titanverse [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Trouble in Tokyo, and the titans endlessly making fun of robin, some schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Movie night at the Tower becomes weirder when the Titans see a little of themselves in the characters. Meta rambling and teasing ensues, featuring Disney's "Enchanted" as the medium.





	On The Musing Of Modern Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I know I couldn't have been the only one who saw shades of RobStar in Robert/Giselle from "Enchanted", and because my brain wouldn't leave the comparison alone I apparently had to write this out.
> 
> Old fic, so may be a smidge clunky. Also makes a few cryptic references to events in other Titans-related fics in the same continuity that have not been cross-posted yet. I'll be organizing them together in a series later.
> 
> Enjoy dear readers!

"All right y'all," Cyborg announced, plopping himself down on the couch next to Raven, big bowl of popcorn in hand. He set the bowl on the coffee table and rubbed his palms together in anticipation. "The lights are down low, the popcorn is ready and movie night at Titans Tower is about to begin!"

Raven peered over the edge of her book, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't we missing a couple players?" she asked.

Cyborg checked himself then, and made a quick head count. "You're right," he agreed. "Yo BB!" he called over his shoulder. "Where's Star?"

Beast Boy walked over to join them, hopping over the top of the couch and bouncing down on Raven's other side. "Dunno," he said. "I think she went to coax Robin from the cave," he added, reaching behind to put his arm around Raven's shoulders. The empath swatted his hand without looking up. Beast Boy withdrew his arm and pouted a moment before leaning forward to pull the popcorn bowl closer to him.

"Aw man!" Cyborg groaned, face crinkling. "That could take all night!"

"Or a few minutes," Raven interjected, eyes still on her book.

Before either of them could ask what she meant, the door swished open and both Starfire and Robin walked though, he trailing only a little ways behind her.

"Well I'll be darned…" Cyborg said to himself, twisting around to face the two. "Hey Rob!" he greeted. "Glad you could join us."

Robin gave a single cursory nod of acknowledgment. "I needed the break," he explained, glancing briefly towards Starfire.

As they crossed the room to join them, Beast Boy finished his mouthful of popcorn and peered at the page Raven was trying to read in the dimness.

"Isn't that, like, bad for your eyes or something?" he asked.

She looked up at him with the hint of a smirk. "Why do you think I'm sitting next to Cyborg?" She nudged the half-robot with her elbow and one of his shoulder lights flipped up and trained on her pages.

"There ya go Rae," Cyborg said.

"Thanks," she replied.

Beast Boy slumped, crossing his arms and scooting closer to her. "I could've gotten you a flashlight you know," he grumbled.

"You could've," she agreed. "But then you'd have to get up and I'm already quite comfortable." She nodded towards where their sides were touching.

He beamed and leaned against her even more. "You're right, this _is_ cozy."

"You're in my light," Raven groused.

"Sorry!" he said, quickly pulling his head out of the way.

By then the two remaining Titans had come around to their side of the couch. Robin took a seat by Cyborg's right. Starfire seated herself on Robin's right as well and put her hands in her lap demurely.

"Whose turn is it to pick a movie?" Robin asked, settling back and relaxing against the back cushions.

Beast Boy stretched lazily and nuzzled against his empath, who ignored his display of affection with blasé. "I think it's Starfire's turn," he told them.

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Truly?" she asked excitedly, turning to Robin. "I may pick out tonight's movie?"

Robin smiled at her and nodded. "Go ahead Star," he encouraged. "Pick something out."

She squeed and popped off the couch, making a beeline for the shelves. The other Titans watched her nervously, relaxing a little when she went for the section with their more "normal" DVD collection. Movie nights when Starfire was picking were always very hit-or-miss. Seeing as she was avoiding the documentary section this time, the Titans figured they were okay.

Starfire perused the titles until one caught her eye. She pulled it out and looked at the cover, then flipped open the case and carefully placed the disc in the waiting open tray. She pushed it shut gently and then stepped back to regain her seat on the couch. Robin reached over and clasped her hand gently as the lights went down all the way and the movie started.

Since the player was set to autoplay, it skipped past the menu and previews and went straight to the opening credits. When the Disney Cinderella castle logo suddenly zoomed into a room and settled on a book titled _Enchanted_, Cyborg groaned loudly.

"Aw come on, this is a _girly_ movie!" he complained.

Starfire pulled her hand from Robin's and folded her arms crossly. "And what, precisely, is _wrong_ with that?" she demanded.

He gulped. "Uh… nothing! Nothing at all!" he said quickly. "We can watch this if you want. It's cool."

She sent him an icy glare, but seemed pacified, and retook Robin's hand in her lap.

Cyborg lowered his voice to a stage whisper and bent down to appeal to Robin. "Man, can't you make her pick something else?" he begged.

"We're watching it," Robin told him firmly. Appealing to their leader's veto power rarely worked when it came to Starfire. The girl could pull out the most cringe-worthy stomach churning options and unless Robin managed to talk her out of it right off the bat those bright green eyes and innocent eager enthusiasm would just melt his willpower into mush.

The half-robot sighed and straightened, resigning himself to his fate.

The opening played out without much fanfare but when the first song came up, Raven grimaced as though she were in pain.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, gripping the edges of her book like a lifeline. "Can you go get me some earplugs?"

He shot her a cheeky grin. "Too cheerful for you, huh?" he guessed.

"The song I can handle," she insisted. "What I can't handle are those annoyingly high-pitched children voicing the animals."

"I am confused," Starfire piped up. "How are the small and fuzzy Earth woodland animals able to speak and why are they so drawn to the girl with the musical voice?"

"It's a staple of princess movies Star," Robin explained absently, eyes on the screen.

"Yeah, all the Disney girls can do that," Cyborg added around a mouthful of popcorn.

The alien princess took in this information with a puzzled scrunching of her eyebrows. "So… they possess some manner of special quality or power that allows them access to the aide and friendship of adorable living things?"

The Titans looked at each other at a loss. Robin coughed, out of ideas.

"Um…" Cyborg attempted.

"It's—"

"Magic," Raven put in.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, picking up the train of thought. "Not every girl has it."

Starfire tilted her head in interest. "You mean this occurs in real life as well?"

Robin cringed and started to correct her.

"Totally!" Beast Boy interrupted. "Not to the same degree of course but it does in fact happen. Take Raven," he said, gesturing with his thumb to the empath. "Animals _love_ Raven."

"_What_ animals?" Raven deadpanned, eyes narrowed on the changeling.

Beast Boy sat for a moment.

He morphed into a small terrier, pawed her thigh, and barked happily.

Raven stared at him.

"…Point taken," she conceded.

Across from them Robin was glaring. "You're not helping Beast Boy," he said tersely.

The terrier shifted back into human form and Beast Boy stuck out his tongue.

"It's not like I'm giving her ideas…" he grumbled.

Cyborg glanced at Starfire, who seemed half lost in thought, half mesmerized by the proceedings on the screen. "Yeah you are. Now she's gonna wanna try it out."

Robin bit down a soft groan and sunk his head back into the cushions, his mind now completely unable to shake the mental image of Starfire frolicking in some green field surrounded by bunnies and squirrels and birds and the like.

…Actually that didn't sound entirely implausible or unappealing.

He sidled a glance towards her out of the corner of his eye, blushing slightly.

She _was_ a princess after all.

-TT-

As the movie played out, the Titans found themselves strangely and inexplicably interested in the story, especially when the film snapped into live-action dumping the heroine onto the streets of New York (a scene which Starfire had to cover her eyes for, thinking it entirely too scary). Even Raven found her focus wandering from the book in her lap to the images playing on the television.

Cyborg had quite forgotten his grousing and watched with rapt attention. There was something fascinatingly familiar about the fictional players in the movie. Certain specific characters reminded him of certain specific Titans and the humor he was drawing from the comparison was almost more entertaining than the actual film.

Beast Boy apparently shared the same sentiment. When Robert, the kindly but cynical single father bade goodbye to the heroine Giselle—or at least attempted to before sighing heavily and going after her—the changeling burst into hysterical laughter.

"Dude!" he cried between chortles. "That divorce lawyer guy is _totally_ Robin!"

Cyborg turned towards the changeling at once. "I was just about to say that," he told the boy, gesturing.

Robin looked up at both of them, annoyed. "What d'you _mean_ 'that guy is totally me'?" he demanded.

"What, you don't see the connection?" Beast Boy teased with a mischievous grin.

"We're nothing alike!" Robin insisted, pointing agitatedly at the screen.

"Come on man," Cyborg said, giving a grin to match Beast Boy's. "A serious, no-fun, no-nonsense guy who's overprotective and angsts a lot and who's in love with a naïve and innocent redhead from another world. Tell me that isn't just like you."

Robin's face flushed with heat and he averted his eyes. "I am _not_ no-fun," he mumbled. Too late, for now Beast Boy had taken up the ball.

"Not to mention the fact that the redhead is insatiably cheerful and pretty much the only one who can get the guy to smile," the shape-shifter said.

"And the fact that she can drag him all over the place with minimal protest," Cyborg added.

"That is _so_ not true!" Robin snapped, head jerking up indignantly.

"While he's explaining his world's culture to her," Beast Boy continued, ignoring the interruption. "Dude you practically even have the same name," he pointed out.

"I… I don't have a six-year-old daughter…" Robin countered lamely, feeling very small and sinking into the seat cushions.

"Melvin is six," Raven piped up. "And you _are_ good with kids."

He rounded on her. "Why are _you_ getting involved?!" he cried. "Is this Pick On Robin Night or something?!"

Raven gave a barely detectable flinch. "You're right," she amended, turning to her other side. "Beast Boy," she said, "You remind me of Prince Edward."

Beast Boy leaned forward flirtatiously. "Because I'm charming, handsome, and an all-around chick magnet?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

The corners of her mouth turned up wryly. "I was going to say egotistical and dense but yeah, that too."

"Thanks." His brain suddenly clicked and realized and his grin vanished. "HEY!"

"Don't even try to deny it," Raven said, flipping a page in her book. "Aren't you the one that's always bragging about how irresistible a ladies man you are?"

"Well… yes…" Beast Boy admitted in a small voice.

"So who does that make you Raven?" Cyborg asked. "Nancy?"

Raven looked appalled.

"Okay, _first_ of all—" she snapped, setting her book aside. "I would never under any circumstance be in any form of relationship with _Robin_."

"Gee thanks," the Boy Wonder drolled sarcastically.

"Secondly—and this is very important—_I don't gush_. Thirdly—" Raven stopped and blinked, unable to come up with another point. "Um…" she trailed. "I… guess that's it." She reached to pick up her book again.

"Wait—seriously?" Beast Boy asked. "Those are the only differences?"

Raven smiled. "She does have a sense of dry sarcastic wit I admire."

Beast Boy pulled back with a weirded out look, glancing from the image of Nancy on the screen to the empath, trying to reconcile them in his brain.

"Nah-huh," he protested, disbelieving. "You can't be—you're an idealistic fairy tale believer and hopeless romantic underneath that cynical, snarky, and hard-edged exterior?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far…" Raven muttered.

"Well she kinda has to have at least a _little_ bit of a hopeless romantic side buried in her _somewhere,_" Cyborg mused.

The changeling blinked, turning his gaze upon his empath. "Really?" he squeaked, surprised.

Her eyes flicked up at him overtop her book. "I'm dating _you_ aren't I?"

"Good point."

-TT-

As the movie continued, Cyborg and Beast Boy kept up their running commentary of comparisons between characters in the film and people they knew in real life, much to the annoyance of Robin and the amusement of Raven, who finally set her book aside permanently and spent the rest of the time sitting back and enjoying things. (Starfire, for her part, was completely enraptured by the film and its beautiful story, and paid only half-hearted attention to her two teammates' snarking.) Having agreed upon Robert, Edward, and Nancy, and assuming the heroine and main lead didn't need to be pointed out as it was so blazingly obvious (and since Starfire wasn't paying attention anyway), the duo proceeded to discuss minor characters. Control Freak soon became Nathaniel. They argued about different options for Pip for a while until Cyborg pointed out the chipmunk was exclusively Giselle and Edward's companion, whereupon they then designated the role to Silkie. After Raven's comment Melvin was promptly voted "Robin's" daughter Morgan.

Glaring at the other two boys after the previous motion brought about a round of ribbing directed at him, Robin crossed his arms and slouched. "Are you gonna assign a role to every Titan, villain, ally, and civilian we know?" he asked sarcastically.

They paused and looked at each other a moment.

They looked back at him.

"Sure why not?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Let's back up the movie," Cyborg said.

Robin slapped his forehead, now wishing he hadn't said anything. Over his protests, Cyborg grabbed the remote and backed the movie up several scenes, in order for he and Beast Boy to do their impromptu casting properly.

Starfire started from her trance and looked quizzically at the others. "Friends?" she inquired. "Why have you interrupted the linear progression of the film in order to go back to previous events?"

"Yeah Cyborg, why _have_ you?" Robin grumbled under his breath.

Cyborg waved them both off. "You'll see."

Perplexed, the alien girl sat back and watched again, shooting curious glances at the half-robot and the changeling. Beast Boy pointed at the screen when they came to Edward's arrival in New York.

"Okay, I vote that guy be Aqualad," he said, indicating one of the construction workers.

"What for? He doesn't seem much like Aqualad to—Ohhh… I get it." Cyborg said. "It's because 'you' get to threaten him with a sword."

"Duh," Beast By replied, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Starfire only grew more confused. She turned to Robin but the boy had his face cradled in his hands, shaking his head wearily.

Starfire wisely concluded he was in no mood to explain and attempted to figure it out on her own.

Raven got bored with the repetition of the film's beginning and picked up her book again. Starfire, however, paid rapt attention… to her teammates that is. From what she could gather, Beast Boy and Cyborg were randomly saying the names of various Titans and enemies while pointing at the screen. And giggling uncontrollably during scenes involving the protagonists. Specifically Robert. Once, while the poor divorce lawyer was stumbling after his Nancy following a rather embarrassing misunderstanding involving Giselle, Beast Boy even piped up with a girlish falsetto voice.

"Wait! Raven! Come back! It's not _my_ fault I'm hopelessly in love with the pretty redheaded princess from another world I just met!"

Robin chucked a piece of popcorn at him.

"Ow!"

Raven walloped him with her book.

"OW!" Beast Boy protested, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. "_Jeez_ Raven, it was just a joke!"

"Yeah, well, I'd appreciate it if you'd not use such a whiny tone next time," the empath griped. "I'm sitting right next to you, you know, and getting it right in my ear."

The changeling's face fell apologetically. "Oh. Sorry Rae." He opened his arms slightly, hopeful grin on his face. "Will a hug make it better?"

She sighed.

"If you must."

Without further prompting he put his arms around her and squeezed, contented expression melting his features. Raven let him hold her, eventually tilting her eyes towards the ceiling and raising one hand up to pat his shoulder long-sufferingly. Starfire giggled quietly at their affection.

"Where's _my_ apology?" Robin growled discontentedly, but of course, no one was bothering to listen to him. (Except of course for Starfire, who, while still not understanding quite _why_ he was upset, gently squeezed and patted his hand anyway, smiling encouragingly at him.)

Things continued uneventfully for a while. Then Beast Boy and Cyborg both broke into laughter.

"That is _so_ Bumblebee!" the half-robot commented.

Starfire looked to the screen where an irate female bus driver with curly black hair was chewing out Prince Edward and… oh…

"Oh!" she exclaimed, the pieces clicking into place in her mind. "Now I understand!" She turned to her boyfriend excitedly. "Robin, they are—"

"I know Starfire," he interrupted. His gaze drifted tiredly towards where the other two boys were laughing and guffawing at the mental image of the Titans' East leader driving a New York city bus. "Believe me…" he told her. "I know."

The alien princess tilted her head at him, puzzled at his lack of enthusiasm, but then resumed her gleeful excitement at being in on the joke. She clapped her hands a couple times, eagerly awaiting the next scene.

Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't do much "casting" for a while until the film returned to Robert's office. The half-robot reached around Raven and nudged the changeling a little, indicating the poor frazzled secretary.

"What d'you think BB? Jinx?"

Beast Boy scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking. "I'd say Jinx is more like part of the fighting couple," he said finally.

"With Kid Flash?" Cyborg leaned back for a minute to watch the screen again. "Yeah, I can see that," he nodded. He straightened up and addressed the girls. "Anyone else fit in those roles?"

"If Beast Boy and I weren't already Edward and Nancy, I'd say we would," Raven told him. "On our worse days at any rate," she added.

Starfire put a pensive finger to her chin and then spoke up. "They remind me much of our friends Hot Spot and Argent," she decided. "The dialogue concerning Phoebe's hair would be appropriate, and they also have had the 'tiffs of the lovers' on occasion."

A brief silence passed as the Titans digested this.

"…They're dating now?" was all a befuddled Beast Boy could manage.

"Indeed," Starfire confirmed.

"Dude! Since when?"

"I am uncertain. I only learned of it a few weeks ago." Her eyes lit up. "Oh! And I have almost forgotten! Robin, we are scheduled to go on the double date with them next Tuesday!" she declared animatedly.

"Wait—what?" Robin said, dumbfounded. Apparently he had not been aware or informed of this little detail.

The other Titans quickly turned their eyes back to the movie, looking innocent. In fact, Beast Boy helpfully (loudly) attempted to deflect everyone's attention, pointing at the screen and saying, "Hey look! Control Freak and Silkie are at each other's throats again!"

That seemed to diffuse the situation.

For a little bit at least.

The Titans were quiet for a while, calmly observing. On the screen, Nathaniel consulted with Queen Narissa through a boiling pot of water.

"Dude… she really creeps me out," Beast Boy confessed.

Murmurs of agreement came from the others.

"So who do we think fits Narissa?" Cyborg inquired, opening up the pool for suggestions.

"Madame Rouge," Raven decided automatically.

"Oh, definitely Madame Rouge," Beast Boy agreed.

"Really? I was thinking Blackfire." The half-robot turned to the most knowledgeable person on the subject. "What do you think Star?"

The Tamaranian princess shuddered. "I do see some unfortunate similarity between the villainess of this story and my elder sister. Perhaps they could… share the role?" she suggested.

"Are you kidding? Villainesses never _share_ anything." Cyborg raised his hand. "I say we put it to a vote. Who votes Blackfire?" he asked, looking first toward the Titans on his right.

Starfire timidly put up her hand.

Robin sat with his arms crossed not saying anything.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at the Boy Wonder, silently probing him.

Robin finally flicked his gaze up to meet the cybernetic teen's.

"I'm not involved in this," the Titan informed him sternly.

"Killjoy," the half-robot muttered, turning to the other side of the couch. Raven looked impassive, while Beast Boy seemed to be thinking intently, rubbing his chin and scrunching his eyes at the screen.

The empath shrugged and put up her hand.

"BB?" Cyborg prompted.

The changeling straightened finally. "I vote Blackfire 'cause Control Freak likes Star and well… I dunno Blackfire's similar enough I guess he could like transfer his 'love' for Star to her or something."

"Can't argue with that logic," Raven quipped with a smirk.

Cyborg made a face. "That's gross B."

"Hey he _did_ mention she was like an 'older, darker, snarkier version of Starfire' when he took Star on that blackmail date a while back," Beast Boy protested adamantly, sitting up on his legs on the cushions and barking around Raven's head.

"Oh _thank you_ for reminding me about that," Robin interjected with a growl.

"Didn't he Star?" Beast Boy plied insistently.

"That is how I remember," she confirmed, shivering to herself. Robin noticed her discomfort and put his arms around her waist protectively.

"Okay fine, Blackfire's Narissa. Next scene!" Cyborg acquiesced.

The next scene found a repetition of the film's third musical number. Raven was more patiently tolerant of this one than she was of the first song and so Beast Boy did not have to get up to fetch her any earplugs. Cyborg quite gleefully claimed the street singer that joined in with Giselle as his role, to which no one protested. Starfire gradually lost herself in the magic of the film again, only stirring to give an occasional comment. She found the heroine remarkably easy to relate to and sympathized with the poor girl's plight. Being a stranger in a bizarre world was disorienting and frustrating, especially when one didn't understand the rules of her new home.

Still, she couldn't suppress a giggle when Giselle enthusiastically concluded that she and Robert were on a date and Robert initially agreed before realizing what she'd said and frantically backtracking.

"_This is a date!"_

"_Yea__—No! No no, we're just friends."_

"She's not my girlfriend! Really!" Beast Boy added, eliciting a pointed glare from Robin. The Boy Wonder refrained from commenting, and instead slipped an arm out from his embrace and gently nudged Starfire's shoulder.

"Speaking of dates…" he breathed in her ear.

She jolted a little, startled from her rapt immersion in the scene, and looked to him with a pretty smile, expression attentive.

Noticing the way the bluish TV light flickered in her green eyes, Robin felt himself becoming slightly tongue-tied. Shaking himself before his brain dissolved into a disorganized mess he managed to ask, "Um… what exactly were you saying about us earlier?"

"We are having the double date," Starfire repeated.

"And _when_ were you planning on letting me know?" Robin demanded in a harsh whisper, tone becoming sharp.

The alien princess lowered her head, putting her hands in her lap shamefully. "I am sorry Robin," she said quietly. "I was planning to inform you, I truly was, but I must have forgotten. Please do not be angry with me."

The Boy Wonder raised his hand and opened his mouth, obviously to continue his tirade, but stopped when he saw her downcast expression. His heart wrenched. A moment passed and he sighed and lowered his hand. He gave Starfire a gentle peck on the cheek and murmured a reassurance to her. Once she was smiling again, and her eyes were glued back on the screen, he discretely detached himself from her in hopes the other two boys would let his actions pass without comment.

Too late.

"Gee Robert, getting a little soft on the naïve newcomer from Andalasia?" Beast Boy quipped under his breath.

Robin grabbed a whole handful of popcorn this time and flung it at the changeling.

"OW!"

"Man, stop using the popcorn," Cyborg complained. "You're gonna waste it all."

-TT-

The Titans had soon passed the point where Cyborg had skipped back from and were now engaged in the final third of the film. Seeing as how they'd run out of characters to assign roles to, Cyborg and Beast Boy contented themselves with making teasing quips about the ones they'd already done. Robin ignored their barbs, blocking the changeling and the half-robot out and trying to enjoy the movie… that is until _Raven_ of all people started adding her own sarcastic humorisms to the mix at which point he became convinced that it really _was_ Pick On Robin Night.

Seething, he just slouched in his seat and counted the minutes until the movie was over.

The heroes and antagonists were converging on the same event; the King's Queens Ball. Giselle had appeared at the top of the staircase, much like her inspirations Cinderella or Belle, decked in a simple, beautiful modern purple dress. Robin had to admit it made him think of how Starfire had looked all dolled-up in that prom ensemble she'd shown up in during the team's first face-off against Killer Moth. Grown-up. Mature. Womanly even.

Robert seemed to share the same sentiments as he stared in awe at Giselle, transfixed by her transformation from fairy tale maiden into real-world woman.

Raven promptly saw fit to ruin the moment by wryly commenting, "Gee Robin, shamelessly gawking at someone while you're on a date with another girl? Can't you manage to keep your eyes on your fiancé and off the pretty redhead you've known all of three days for just five minutes?"

That was the last straw.

"At least I'm not having eyesex with the stereotypical handsome prince charming_ I_ _just saw,_" Robin shot back.

Dead silence.

Raven clamped her mouth shut and sent a dark, burning glower at him.

"Oooh…" Cyborg voiced in admiration. "That was a_ good_ one Rob!"

Robin smirked. Onscreen, Nancy was practically fanning herself after hearing Edward unabashedly extol his love. "And now I'm _gushing_ over him too," Robin added. Mimicking Beast Boy's falsetto voice from before he put his hand over his heart and exclaimed, "Azar, he's so sexy and romantic! I just want to run away with him right now!"

Cyborg couldn't help himself and burst into laughter. Raven snarled and Robin sat back with a very smug expression. Beast Boy looked extremely awkward and self-consciously scooted away from the empath, just in case she went demonic on them.

Starfire, meanwhile, was on the edge of her seat and barely heard a word they were saying. Which was all just as well as it kept the empath's wrath off her.

"I. Don't. _Gush,_" Raven insisted through gritted teeth.

Cyborg wiped a tear from his human eye, still laughing. "Whatever you say, Nancy." Noticing how strangely quiet Beast Boy was being he calmed down a little and said, "Come on B, wasn't that funny?"

"Uh dude? I kinda want to keep my limbs thanks," the shape-shifter replied, raising an index finger timidly.

"A wise decision," Raven complimented, petting his chest proudly. "Though I can't say the same for certain _other_ parties here," she grumbled, shooting a glare at the other two boys.

"I have no regrets," Robin told her calmly.

"You kinda had it coming Rae, after that comment about gawking," Cyborg pointed out.

"You and Beast Boy have been teasing him the whole movie!" Raven cried, exasperated.

"Trust me, if I could _find_ a joke to make about Caribbean Singer Cyborg to get him back I would," Robin assured her. "But there… really isn't that much to say."

Raven stopped and pondered it a moment, cooling down. "Huh. There isn't," she conceded.

"And Beast Boy would probably take anything I said about him as a compliment," Robin grumbled.

"HEY! I would not! I'm _totally_ not that dense!"

Starfire whipped her head towards them. "Shh!" she shushed them all loudly before returning her eyes to the screen. Her hands went up to her mouth, curling into fists anxiously as she watched. Her eyes were wide and glimmered at the brims.

"He is _singing_ to her!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

That reminded the other Titans that there was still a movie playing so they stopped their bickering for the moment in order to watch.

The dance was magical. Some of Giselle's fairy tale touch must have still been at work, for it seemed all the other couples faded into the background and the spotlight was just on the two of them. Starfire wondered if that happened every time you danced with someone you loved. It had certainly felt like that the first time she'd danced with Robin, spinning slowly, his hand on her waist, the boat lights twinkling above them, everything forgotten except that moment. Her heart had beaten almost audibly, her insides filled up to the brim with a strange warmth, and the whole time she could not stop the subtle blush that colored her cheeks. It had been one of the happiest nights of her life. Seeing Robert and Giselle dancing made her want to relive that memory all over again.

The moment was broken though, and a confused and heartbroken Giselle stumbled away, watching from a distance as Nancy and Robert kissed.

_She believes the kiss means true love,_ Starfire thought. _So she will sacrifice her own feelings for the happiness of others, for the duty she believes is hers._

Boy did she understand _that_ feeling.

Starfire shrieked a little when the old crone (really a disguised Narissa) reappeared and buried her face in Robin's chest. And she wasn't the only one. Across from them Beast Boy yelped in terror and yanked the edge of Raven's cape over his head.

The empath gave an amused look. She pinched the hem and lifted it slightly with her fingers, peeking at the changeling.

"You okay?" she laughed.

"Yeah fine!" he squeaked.

Cyborg chuckled. "He's just got a very _scary_ step-mother, that's all."

Next to the cybernetic teen, Robin was busy attempting to soothe his girlfriend. "Star? Star it's okay, she's changed back to her normal form now," he told her, stroking her back lightly.

Starfire sheepishly pulled herself off Robin.

The action rose. Robert revived the poisoned Giselle with a true love's kiss, making the Titans "Aww." simultaneously. Narissa scaled up and turned herself into a dragon, calmly and very casually threatening to kill Giselle. In a very Robin-like move Robert put himself in front of her and growled, _"Over my dead body."_

Cyborg felt very vindicated for picking Blackfire as Narissa when the villainess shrugged and said, _"All right, I'm flexible,"_ before snatching Robert in her claw and smashing through the window.

Beast Boy felt likewise vindicated and giggled behind his hand. "Ha ha! There you go Robin, getting yourself in danger again so Starfire has to rescue you."

Robin growled and reached for the popcorn but Cyborg purposely and pointedly lifted the bowl over his head, out of the boy's reach.

One thrilling climax later, the leads were kissing in the rain and an enthralled Starfire felt herself thinking back to Tokyo. She wondered if the others had noticed the similarity. She couldn't pull her eyes away to ask though, at least not until the credits were rolling.

Which was enough time for the rest of the Titans to start teasing each other again. Starfire remained a confusedly passive observer while her friends bickered.

"So Robert, when are you taking Star to the park so she can spontaneously initiate a musical number?" Cyborg kidded.

"As soon as you get your ensemble and drum set together," Robin retorted. He jerked a thumb at Beast Boy. "And take the prince with you so he can get run over by bicycles."

"That's _cold_ dude," Beast Boy whined.

The Boy Wonder grinned. "If you can dish it out, you should be willing to take it… _Edward._"

"Just don't damage his ego _too_ much," Raven cautioned, small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "It may make him self-centered and dense at times but it's also strangely an essential part of his charm."

"Rae-_ven!_ Whose side are you _on?!_" the changeling complained.

Cyborg waved his hands trying to calm them all. "Jeez everyone, loosen up! You're all way too uptight about all this."

Beast Boy huffed. "Easy for you to say, you're the guy who shows up for one song and then disappears for the rest of the movie. There's no way to make fun of you for that!"

The half-robot gave an evil smile. "Exactly."

"Oh I'm sure one of us could find a way eventually," Raven drawled. She glanced up with a glint of humor in her eyes. "It's just easier and more entertaining to target Robin."

"Glad I could be of service, Nancy. What with all your sarcastic barbs it's no wonder I fell for the naïve idealist three days after meeting her," the Boy Wonder muttered grouchily.

Beast Boy pantomimed drawing a sword. "Fiend!" he declared overdramatically. "I shall have your tongue for slighting my Nancy, the fairest maiden in all of Andalasia!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Edward, I'm sure the sight of you swinging your sword heroically will just make her swoon in awe."

"For the last time _I do not_—"

"Okay!" Cyborg interrupted, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder to restrain her. "I think we all need to calm down now," he told them, channeling his inner mediator. "Seriously ya'll it's just a stupid movie. No need to get all riled up about it." When it seemed like everyone had relatively calmed down, he twisted to face the shape-shifter. "So BB, any last thoughts about our comprehensive list of comparisons between the Titans and the movie characters?"

Beast Boy scratched his chin. "I still think Madame Rouge would've been a good pick for Narissa."

"Nah man, Blackfire! You said it yourself, she's close enough to Star that Control Freak—"

"Can we _please_ not bring that up again?" Robin begged, cutting Cyborg off mid-sentence. "I'm not sure my stomach can handle it."

Starfire observed their debate curiously. Her head leaned to the side in interest, expression inquisitive.

"Anyway," Cyborg continued, "she's better suited to the whole petty, vengeful, vain and power-hungry thing. Plus it's pretty easy to picture her poking fun at Robert here." He nudged Robin with his elbow for emphasis.

"I dunno…" Raven considered. "From what Jinx—" She stopped herself and turned to Beast Boy a moment. "Phoebe Banks? Sam the secretary?"

"Haven't decided," he told her.

Foregoing the question of Jinx's _Enchanted_ equivalent for the moment, Raven went on. "From what she's told me of Rouge I wouldn't put her past a few mid-battle taunts. Though I guess Robert's the only real expert on that."

The Titans looked expectantly at Robin.

He stared straight ahead, ignoring them.

"I'm not involved in this discussion," he said.

"Come on!" Beast Boy pleaded. "It's fun! You can even pretend that Mento or Batman or somebody is your grouchy lawyer boss."

"Please," Starfire inquired sweetly. "Who am I in this illustration?

"Giselle," the Titans all said simultaneously and without missing a beat, briefly turning their heads towards her.

Her eyes lit up and she gave a small happy gasp. "Then as my Robert, Robin, it is imperative that you must dance with me!" she declared. She took hold of his arm and pulled him off the couch with her.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as she dragged him out to the middle of the floor, where it was clear. "Uh…" Catching sight of her eager and hopeful expression he felt any protest he might have made slipping away and hiding somewhere in the back corner of his brain. "Okay," he said, putting one hand on her waist and taking her hand with the other.

He stepped forward awkwardly and she followed and then they were slowly turning in circles in front of the scrolling credits on the television.

It was a picturesque moment. Cyborg filed the image away into his memory banks and then stifled a yawn. Stretching, he rose from his seat. "All right, Cy's headin' to bed." He called back over his shoulder as he headed out the door. "See y'all in the morning."

"See ya Cy!" Beast Boy replied.

The door hissed shut behind the metallic teen. The end music played softly in the background as Robin and Starfire continued to lean and sway gradually around their dance floor.

From where she and the changeling were sitting on the couch and watching, Raven couldn't help but give a wry smile.

"That's _almost_ adorable," she said.

Beast Boy grinned at her. "C'mon _Nancy,_" he teased. "You know deep down inside you're a hopeless romantic."

She batted him lightly on the side of his head. "Okay fine, but don't think that means I won't hesitate to hurt you the next time you try to call me one of your pet names," she told him, leaning in close. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, which he happily returned, and slipped her hand inside his, interweaving their fingers before saying, "Come on, we should be getting to bed too."

They both stood up and walked around the couch and out of the room, hand in hand, leaving Robin and Starfire alone to dance.

Robin somewhat regretted being a sourpuss throughout the movie. Now that he thought about it, instead of blankly rejecting the idea because of the others' teasing, he could actually see the similarities a little. He had, in fact, fallen for a princess almost out of a fairy tale. Someone who challenged the way he thought about things. Someone whose warmth and joyful spirit had broken through his safe little shell and all his defenses and touched his soul in a way he hadn't thought possible. He studied the way the light from the TV played on her face, glinted in her eyes as they shone with delight at being in his arms, dancing together. Something about the air and the dimly lit room and quiet music—and, of course, Starfire—made things feel… surreal. Almost magical. Almost like the stories had broken through to reality.

Maybe the notion of Starfire somehow secretly being a Disney princess wasn't as far off as he'd thought.

He swallowed his swiftly rising nervousness, locking his gaze on Starfire because really, everything else was so dark and far off it almost gave him vertigo. Her hands held him steady, her face held an expression of entranced awe lingering over from watching the movie.

She looked… _so_ happy…

A reprise of the song that had played at the ball, "So Close", started up. A verse or two went by and then Robin found himself softly mouthing the lyrics.

"…_for only two. So close together, and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive…"_

Her surprise and joy was so subtle, but unmistakable. Something brightened behind her eyes, and her mouth dropped open slightly. Robin could almost see the elation in her face. He smiled, and leaned his forehead against hers, and sang to her.

"_So close was waiting, waiting here with you, and now forever I know…"_

His arm drifted up, snaked around her waist as they spun leisurely in a slow circle. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his neck, cupping the edge of his jaw tenderly.

"_All that I wanted… to hold you… so close…"_ he breathed and then his words caught as Starfire moved before he could blink and planted a light kiss on his mouth. He froze, halting the dance as his mind left him drifting in happy bliss.

Starfire pulled away, smiling, hooking both hands behind his neck.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" he managed.

"May we watch this movie again sometime?" she giggled.

"Definitely," he nodded.

With that, the alien princess pressed herself into his welcome embrace. He held her as the music rose with an instrumental (and rather appropriate) reprise of "Ever Ever After", their eyes falling shut as their lips sought each other out and they were swept up into a long, lingering kiss.

**The End**


End file.
